Double Love
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Batgirl/Harvey/Supergirl Kara and Barbara have been going out for a while, but things have been strained. Add to that, they're both crushing on their new ex-villianesque professor. But what happens when Kara's super cousin finds out? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman.

…Except the Joker. Heath Ledger owns him just as much as the comic book writers do.

**Warnings:** Threesome. FemSlash, Slash, characters are a little OOC, language, sexy bits. This fic is taken from the Batman comics, cartoon, and The Dark Knight. **There will be spoilers**. Maybe mentions from the old movies. This is slightly crackish.

Pairings will include Batgirl x Supergirl x Harvey Dent and Batman x Joker.

If you have a problem with any of the aforementioned warnings above, I will kindly ask you leave.

**Note:** This fic was written by my good friend Katie and me. It all started on a trip to Six Flags and a conversation about comic books that just had no ending. So we decided that since Harvey Dent doesn't get enough love, we're going to give him twice as much! Katie brought a notebook to school and we just decided to pass it back and forth and see what happened. This is our love-child, which we have had so much fun on.

See if you can point out which parts I wrote and which ones Katie wrote! A cookie for those who can do it!

* * *

It was the first game of the football season. Gotham City University was playing their first game on their home field. Students and players were confident in their teams' abilities. GCU had a reputation for being undefeated for the last three years. Almost all of Gotham City's residents supported their main university's team.

The game started at six o'clock pm. Fans were already seated with their refreshments long before then. The cheerleading team was out on the track, stretching and sporting their team colors on their uniforms. Many of the fans were sporting the colors on their own clothes; red, black, and orange.

Barbara Gordon arrived at the stadium fifteen minutes before the game started. She paid for her ticket and headed over to the concession stand. Barbara bought a water bottle before heading up the bleachers. Her team spirit consisted of loose, faded black jeans and a tight red t-shirt. A red, black, and orange hooded jacket was tied around her waist.

The red-head weaved past groups of people, pursing her lips in annoyance. Dick always had to sit at the top, didn't he? Barbara's eye twitched when she saw him leaning against the fence at the top of the bleachers. He waved when he spotted her.

Dick grinned sheepishly as Barbara made her way over. She glared at him, sitting down with a huff.

"What are you so crabby about?" Dick stole a drink of Barb's water and set it on the bench.

She glared at the bottle. "I hate football. I'm only here because of…" she trailed off and stared moodily at the stretching cheerleaders. Dick followed her gaze, then frowned and put his arm around her.

"Cheer up, Charlie. Kara's just in a position where appearances are everything. You're just one appearance she can't have right now. She'll realize who her real friends are."

Barbara shrugged off the arm. "I'm talking to her after the game, but you're not coming. Go be gay somewhere else while I do."

Dick grinned at her, but bit back a comment about how hypocritical she was when she was madly in love. Instead, he chuckled and watched the football players run out onto the field.

The game ended 20 to 21 with GCU named the victor. Kara was lip locked with the large quarterback when Barbara walked over. Her face went from moody to bitchy upon seeing Kara's boyfriend, but she felt a perverse sense of satisfaction from not being able to remember his name. The, happy, gorgeous couple separated and the football player left for the locker room. Kara saw Barbara and glared.

"Why are you over here? I told you we couldn't be seen in public," Kara hissed.

"I can imagine why. You're mouth was full of Steve's tongue."

"His name is Dylan. Go away and play with your voodoo dolls. I have a party to go to."

Barbara ground her teeth and tried to convince herself that smacking Kara would help nothing.

All though it would sure feel good.

And calling Bruce Wayne's psychotic boyfriend to come and take the guy out was _not _a good idea.

Although it would be extremely funny.

But very immoral.

But Barbara wasn't feeling very moral right now; she was very pissed.

Barbara growled and grabbed the retreating cheerleader's arm.

Kara spun around and glared at her. "Let go of me," she ground out.

Barbara glared hard at her. "No." She tightened her grip on her secret lover's arm. "We need to talk."

Kara easily wrenched her arm out of the redhead's hand. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." Barbara crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

Kara felt her stomach do flips. An angry Barbara always seemed to turn her on. But now was not the time. "What do you want?" she asked huffily.

Barbara sighed. "I want you… to treat me like I exist…"

The blonde's eyes softened.

The crowd that had come to see the game had mostly left. Kara looked around. Nobody was watching them. Softly taking Barbara's had, Kara led her to a spot under the bleachers. There were cement blocks holding the pillars to the bleachers up. Kara sat down on one of these blocks. She patted the spot next to her. Barbara sat down next to her with a sigh.

Kara straightened out her skirt. "Now," she started. "What do you want to talk about?"

The redhead sighed deeply. She rested her head in her hands. "I don't think I can do this anymore…" she whispered.

Kara's heart jumped in her throat. Worry was suddenly eating away at her insides. Despite the way she treated her, Kara didn't want to lose the Barbara. She cared deeply for the red haired girl.

"What… what are you saying?" Kara silently studied Barbara, the girl she new better than anyone; the girl she loved.

But that girl just looked sad. "This," she waved her hands to emphasize her point. "The jealousy of seeing you with Dylan, the pain when your shut out when everyone's aroud, the hiding. You're ashamed of me."

Kara sucked in a breath.

"No…" she whispered. Then stronger. "No." She suddenly hugged Barbara close to her, pulling her in her lap. "I'm not ashamed of you…" She buried her head in the crook of Barbara's neck, her grip tight, but not crushing. "I'm not…"

To Barbara, Kara sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Barbara knew that Kara thrived on conformity; it was her way of coping with her alien heritage. Barbara _knew_ that Kara would never, _could_ never hurt her.

But she was sick of the secrecy. Barbara may have loathed him, but at the same time, she felt bad for Dylan. Kara was cheating o him for another woman and he was absolutely oblivious to it. Hell, her and Kara had had this _thing_ long before he came around.

And the redhead really loved her blonde alien.

"Kara…" _God_, the alien loved when she said her name. "Kara, look at me." Kara looked into the redhead's baby blue eyes. "I love you," Barbara stated soundly. "But I can't keep doing this anymore." Kara looked away guiltily. Barbara softly grabbed her chin and forced them to look eye to eye. "There are so many secrets in our lives already." Kara unconsciously tightened her hold on Barbara's waist. Barbara pecked her on the lips softly, adjusting her position so that she was straddling her lover's waist.

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked quietly. She looked back down at the ground, Barbara forced her to look back up at her. "I'll do anything. I can't lose you! I can't…" She buried her head in Barbara's neck, breathing in her scent.

The redhead smiled softly, petting the alien's silky blonde hair. It never failed to amaze her how many aliens there were in the universe that resembled humans.

"I just want you to acknowledge me a little more," Barbara said softly. Kara raised sad blue eyes to meet hers. "Just because I'm a theater and computer geek does not mean that I can't be friends with the totally hot cheerleading captain."

Kara cracked a small grin. "So… we be friends?" she asked unsurely. The human was more knowledgeable in the area of relationships.

Said human nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We be friends. With benefits, of course." She tugged at Kara's silky strands of hair. She smirked when the cheerleader groaned slightly. "We'll say you needed help on homework or something, and I was nice enough to offer help."

"Because we both know you're a smarty-pants…" Kara muttered. She laughed playfully when Barbara whacked her shoulder.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who blew up five microwaves in the time span of two weeks!" Barbara admonished with a mock scowl.

The alien smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry?"

Barbara's smile softened. She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Kara's. "I love you…"

Kara smiled. "I love you, too…" she whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

Barbara smiled back.

* * *

Please leave a review or creative flame. Thanks much! ^^

I need to know if I should post the other chapters. We already have some the chapters written down, I just need to type them up. BUT I NEED MOTIVATION.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman.

…Except the Joker. Heath Ledger owns him just as much as the comic book writers do.

**Warnings:** Threesome. FemSlash, characters are a little OOC, language, sexy bits. This fic is taken from the Batman comics, cartoon, and The Dark Knight. **There will be spoilers**. Maybe mentions from the old movies.

If you have a problem with any of the aforementioned warnings above, I will kindly ask you leave.

**Note:** This fic was written by my good friend Katie and me. It all started on a trip to Six Flags and a conversation about comic books that just had no ending. So we decided that since Harvey Dent doesn't get enough love, we're going to give him twice as much! Katie brought a notebook to school and we just decided to pass it back and forth and see what happened. This is our love-child, which we have had so much fun on.

**Note 2:** **For the sake of this fic, Barbara was not with her family when they were threatened in The Dark Knight. **It was just the Commissioner, his wife and Barbara's little brother.

* * *

Kara checked herself in the mirror for the thousandth time and smiled to herself. Her boyfriend grimaced. Dylan had been sitting on her bed, watching as Kara got ready for a new class she had that semester. One he didn't have with her.

"Tell me again why you want to learn political science? And why you're getting all dressed up for it?"

The alien looked down worriedly and smoothed out her skirt. "Am I too overdressed?" She thought that the form-fitting sweater and skirt would be perfect to start out her first class with Barbara.

"God, Kara, who are you trying to impress? I'm not there." A grin spread across Dylan's face and he pulled Kara into his lap. Moving his hand up her leg, he whispered in her ear, "But if you want to impress me, take it off."

The alien rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. "Grow up, Dylan. I have class." Standing up, she walked out the door.

~*~

Barbara smiled admiringly at the blonde sitting next to her.

"What's this professor's name anyway?" It had touched the redhead that Kara had signed them up for a class so they could be together. Pretending to help her in other classes was difficult.

"Umm… Mr. Harvey Dent, I think." The smile on Kara's face died and Kara looked worried. "He's supposed to be really good, but new. Is that ok?"

"Uh… yeah…" Barbara forced a smile. "Sure. It's fine."

Kara reached over and subtly squeezed Barbara's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Kara, I'm fine," Barbara assured with a laugh. She squeezed Kara's hand in reassurance. "Would you like to go to lunch after classes?" she asked out of nowhere.

The blonde alien smiled. "That'd be nice." She let go of Barbara's hand and sat up straight in her seat. No one in the class was paying attention to them.

Barbara pulled out a notebook and started doodling in it as they awaited their professor. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Bruce had told her about Harvey Dent. He had been Gotham's District Attorney; their shining "White Knight." But the Batman and Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father, had found out that Dent had underground connections and a split personality. Dent had been forced to either resign as DA or to have these connections revealed to the public. Had he chosen the latter, all the criminals he had pulled off the streets would have been released and going back to what they had been doing before.

Barbara wondered why he was at a university instead.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the classroom door banged open. In walked a blonde male wearing a black suit with a grey tie and a white dress shirt underneath. The suit jacket was undone, giving him a more casual appearance. He smiled at the crowd of students, hefting his briefcase up on his desk.

"Sorry I'm late, folks," he said with a smile. Most of the girls in the class sighed. Barbara looked at Kara and had to keep from laughing. Kara's face was as red as a tomato. Barbara couldn't bring herself to be jealous this time and briefly wondered why.

She didn't dwell on it for long as the professor started to talk.

"You have all chosen to take Political Science. If not, you're in the wrong class." He paused as a male student in the back looked around, slightly confused, and walked out of the lecture hall. When no one else moved, Mr. Dent sighed and faced the class. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, even Barbara, who had been expecting it. Half of Dent's gorgeous face was marred viciously by a burn that had eaten away at his skin.

More students decided that they had the wrong class as the others talked in loud whispers. Harvey impatiently flipped a coin. "If you will all be quiet, please, I am Professor Dent. This class will cover…"

As he talked, Barbara looked worriedly at Kara. The alien's face was vastly curious and, for some reason, the redhead was relieved. She leaned over to Kara.

"You okay?"

The blonde smiled. "After the initial shock I was. I just want to know what happened. You know, he's still gorgeous, even with the burn." She blushed when Barbara laughed and reluctantly agreed.

The man was gorgeous, scars and all. Maybe the burn made it more so. Barbara wasn't attracted to the pretty boy types, but… She stopped that thought. Bruce had told her all about 'Two-Face' and his past.

Kara's face had taken on a dreamy look. She played images in her head of the three of them, Barbara, Dent and herself, spending their lives in a twisted little romance. His voice sent shivers down her spine, just as her redheaded lover's did. She looked over at Barbara and smiled, wandering if she would agree to something like that.

The redhead wasn't sure what to think about Dent. He was interesting, this being the first time she'd seen him in person. Bruce had said that he was a good person, just a little off centre.

She'd have to ask him about all of this.

Barbara took notes while the man talked. Her mind started to drift off as she gazed down at him; he had a very soothing voice. In her head, she saw Dent, lying on her bed in her apartment making out with Kara. Again, this thought did not make her jealous. But she did have the decency to blush. She saw herself crawl up on the bed and lay down next to Dent, pulling his face towards her and kissing him soundly on the lips. She broke away and pulled Kara down, kissing her as well.

The redhead quickly shook herself of the dream. She could feel her face heating up and swore she looked like a cherry. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Kara was in a similar state.

The alien was flushed a bright pink. She was restlessly trying to smooth out her skirt and her hands were shaking when she tried to write her notes. Barbara smirked. She picked up her pencil and turned to a clean sheet of paper in her notebook. She quickly scribbled something down before ripping the sheet out and folding it in half. She laid it on Kara's desk.

The blonde glanced down at the note. She raised an eyebrow at Barbara. Barbara just smiled and waved, turning back to pay attention to the professor. Kara pursed her lips and opened he paper.

_Horny, much?_

Kara scowled, her blush deepening. She glared back at her lover. Barbara had a knowing smirk on her face. Kara stuck her tongue out at her. Barbara giggled.

"Ladies," a voice suddenly called. Kara and Barbara looked back at their teacher. There was a polite smile on his face. "If the two of you would please wait until after class to talk about boys, it would be much appreciated." There was amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Both girls flushed as amused snickers filled the lecture hall. "Yes, sir," they mumbled. Barbara couldn't help but be highly annoyed at the stereotyping, despite the truthfulness of it.

Kara just blushed. She looked back down at the note, trying to ignore her embarrassment.

* * *

Please leave a review or creative flame. MOTIVATE MEEE!!!

Thanks much! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Batman or Supergirl.

…Except the Joker. Heath Ledger owns him just as much as the comic book writers do.

**Warnings**: Threesome. FemSlash, characters are a little OOC, language, sexy bits. This fic is taken from the Batman comics, cartoon, and The Dark Knight. **There will be spoilers**. Maybe mentions from the old movies.

If you have a problem with any of the aforementioned warnings above, I will kindly ask you leave.

Note: This fic was written by my good friend Katie and me. It all started on a trip to Six Flags and a conversation about comic books that just had no ending. So we decided that since Harvey Dent doesn't get enough love, we're going to give him twice as much! Katie brought a notebook to school and we just decided to pass it back and forth and see what happened. This is our love-child, which we have had so much fun on.

Note 2: **For the sake of this fic, Barbara was not with her family when they were threatened in The Dark Knight. **It was just the Commissioner, his wife and Barbara's little brother.

This is a pretty eventful chapter and the longest so far, so I hope you like it!

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

A smile played on Kara's lips as she watched her love and her professor battle in a heated debate that left much of the class staring. The alien studied the fire and passion in both of their eyes and imagined their eyes would be the same in a different situation. Her face flushed at the thought.

The bell rang and Mr. Dent flashed a brilliant smile in the girls' direction. "That was quite the debate Ms. Gordon. Congratulations, I think I've been had." Kara grinned when her lover's face lit up with pleasure from the praise.

Dent's gaze was beginning to make both of the girls squirm in their seats, so they packed up their things. Barbara, Kara noticed, was still feeling fired up from the debate and the blonde knew they were going to enjoy each other thoroughly that night. The alien was pulled through the door quickly by a laughing redhead, who then pushed her against the wall and began kissing her. Kara sighed, letting Barbara take the control. They were completely oblivious to the world, so lost in each other, until they heard a man chuckle behind them. The girls turned to see their professor, Harvey Dent, leaning against the door with eyes darkened with desire.

They quickly sprung apart. Kara's face was dark with embarrassment and arousal. She stood an inch or two behind Barbara, who was starting to shake with all the adrenaline coursing through her. Kara kept her eyes on the ground.

Barbara, on the other hand, stared up at Dent with a smile, her blue eyes challenging. "Is there something we can help you with, sir?" she asked politely. She reached behind her and grasped at Kara's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Harvey had a smirk on his face. He held up two notebooks in his right hand. "One of you forgot your notebooks," he stated. He offered them over and Barbara took them with a muttered 'Thank you', handing them to Kara, who stuffed them in the redhead's bag. Dent leaned against the door, crossing his arms and smiling. "I figured one of you had a date tonight or something and that's why you were in such a rush." He smirked, eyes leering. "I assume I was right?"

"Don't tell anyone!" Kara suddenly blurted out. Barbara and Dent both stared at her. Kara blushed and covered her mouth, staring apologetically at her girlfriend.

Barbara smiled softly back at her, squeezing her hand.

Dent just smiled. "And who am I going to tell?" he asked. He pushed off the door and held out a hand to Barbara. "I also wanted to say that you have very powerful phrasing when you debate, Barbara." Kara felt more than saw the shiver that wracked the redhead at the mention of her name.

Barbara calmly reached out and shook Harvey's hand. "Thank you, Professor."

Harvey did not let go right away. His eyes stared deep into Barbara's. Barbara felt her face heat up again. That had been happening a lot lately. The professor ran his thumb over the back of her hand, before letting go. He looked to Kara and smirked, nodding his head.

Both girls shivered at the desire in his dark blue eyes. It seemed like he wasn't even trying to hide it. As he walked pass them, Kara stepped closer to her redhead, her earlier arousal hitting her full force.

She clenched Barbara's hand tightly in hers, but not tight enough to break, and started to drag her down the halls. Barbara let her amusement shine in her eyes.

"Oh, and ladies?" Dent called back to them. They stopped and turned around. Harvey was halfway down the hall, the burnt side of his face turn towards them. He had a deliciously evil glint in his eyes. "I fully expect one of you to be in immense pain when you come to my class tomorrow."

Kara groaned quietly, turning to Barbara with lidded baby blues. Barbara gulped, excitement coursing through her. Dent's laughter trailed after them as Kara all but dragged her down the hall.

When they reached a bathroom, Kara forcefully opened the door and shoved her human in. Barbara leaned against the wall, giggling as Kara pushed a trashcan in front of the door, effectively blocking the entrance.

In a flash, the blonde had the human pinned against the wall, their bags on the floor a few feet away. Barbara knew she wouldn't be able to escape the alien's hold, but struggled just for the heck of it. Kara leaned in and pressed a harsh kiss to the human's lips, pushing her knee between Barbara's legs.

"And I thought I was horny…" Barbara muttered against those plush lips.

Kara pulled away and smirked. "All the more fun," she muttered back. She kissed Barbara again before trailing light kisses and nips down her neck. Barbara sighed, her hands finding their way under Kara's shirt. She scratched her nails down the blonde's back. Kara growled.

Kara forced her hands down the back of Barb's pants, cupping her ass. She pulled Barbara flush against her, biting her lip before shoving her tongue into the wet cavern that was the human's mouth. The redhead groaned.

Both girls continued to grope each other, Barbara grinding their hips together pleasurably. And they would have gone further had there not been a sudden knock at the bathroom door. They froze.

The person on the other side banged on the door again.

"Come on, Babs! I saw you guys go in there. I need to talk to you!" Dick Grayson's voice echoed.

Barbara glared murder at the door. Kara growled.

"I'm gonna kill him," stated Barbara.

"Not if I get to him first," growled Kara.

The two separated, Kara straightening out her skirt and Barbara fixing her hair. Kara walked over and moved the trashcan.

"What do you want?" Dick took a step back at the snarl coming from the Kryptonian.

He peaked around the angry woman to see Barbara and pushed his way through to grab her shoulders. "Do you _know_ who is here? Harvey Dent is teaching here! Harvey Dent! You do know who he was, don't you? He was -"

The redhead shoved him backwards, a fierce glare on her face and a warning to shut up in her eyes. "Yes, _Dick_, I did know he was here. He's mine and Kara's political science teacher. And yes, I did know he used to be Gotham's DA, our very own White Knight." When Dick opened his mouth to speak, Barbara stomped down on his foot. He let out a yelp, but did not say another word on the subject.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, huh? You must just be pretty excited about one of Gotham's greatest _heroes_ teaching here." His tone was sarcastic enough that Kara was glaring when Barbara warily faced her alien.

"What was _that_ about?" The Kryptonian, Barbara noticed, was gorgeous when her eyes were all fiery.

The redhead smiled a little, rubbing Kara's arm to distract her. "It was nothing. Just Dick being excited, ya know?" The blonde didn't believe a word of it, and her blue eyes told Barbara just that.

But she let the subject drop when her redheaded lover kissed her neck. "You know what? How about you just tell me later?"

Barbara chuckled but pulled back and sighed. "Dick-head killed the mood. Wanna get something to eat?"

Kara nodded, so they left for a small pizza place down the road from the university. The sun was just starting to set and the two girls were laughing and talking. As they turned a corner, Barbara ran straight into a large mass of chest. About to tell him off, she looked up and saw none other than Kara's gorgeous boy.

His face was fixed on the blonde and his eyes were furious. "Kara, didn't you tell me you felt sick today so we couldn't go out?" Kara stuttered, rubbing her arm nervously. Barbara took slow steps away from the angry boy, but the movement called attention to her. Dylan moved his piercing gaze in her direction. "Who the fuck is this?"

The redhead gulped at the pure anger in his voice. "Barbara Gordon. I'm helping Kara study for political science." This was the first time she was ever meeting the football player.

Suddenly defiant and protective, Kara stepped in front of her love and her eyes turned to fire. "Dylan, you are such a pig. Just because I'm dating you, does not mean you own me. I can do as I please." Dylan opened his mouth, but Kara held up a hand. "And as for Barbara, she is a very good friend of mine and I do not want you being an ass, got it?" It was taking all she could not to fry him with heat vision.

Dylan looked from one girl to the other. Kara's eyes were blazing and Barbara was smirking, looking way to smug for the football player's taste. "God, if I had known you were a lesbian, Kara, I would have suggested a threesome a long time ago. If you want, bring your little nerd around later and we'll have a good time."

"Go to hell."

Dylan kissed Kara's cheek and grinned. "I forgive you, baby, but only 'cause you're hot when you're angry."

The alien smacked his arm, not putting any force into it no matter how much she wanted to, but the big football player just walked off.

Barbara led Kara into the pizza place and watched as the blonde sunk into her seat. They stared at each other thoughtfully. "I don't really think your boyfriend really thinks you're a lesbian."

Kara was about to respond when a familiar teacher walked through the door. "What now?" the blonde muttered. Both girls were smirking and tense. Harvey hadn't noticed them yet.

He walked to an empty booth on the other side of the room. The girls' eyes trailed him, but looked away when he turned and sat down. They could feel his eyes bore into them. Barbara and Kara blushed, smiling at each other.

"So?" Kara tried again.

Barbara put her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. She sighed. "I don't know, yet," she admitted. They were interrupted when a waitress came over and took their orders. Once she was gone, Barbara turned back to Kara. "What should we do about him?"

"Who?" asked Kara. "Dylan or the professor?" She smiled teasingly.

The human gave her a look. "Dent," she stated. Then she looked down at the table, biting her lip. "But I don't know what to do about your boy, either." She crossed her arms on the table.

Kara reached over and rubbed her arm. Barbara looked up at her. The blonde smiled softly. "I'll worry about Dylan. But we need to do something about Harvey. He could lose his job if anyone saw him flirting with us. He just got lucky today." She narrowed her eyes suddenly, more out of curiosity than anything. "What are you not telling me?"

Barbara continued to worry her lower lip. "What do you mean?" She averted her eyes, watching the passersby out the window.

The alien pursed her lips in annoyance. She wasn't going to avoid the subject forever, and with Dent sitting in the same restaurant, her curiosity was peaked. "Barbara." Said redhead slowly turned back to the blonde. "What were you and Dick talking about earlier?"

Barbara looked down at the table. Should she tell Kara? She didn't know how the alien would react. They had yet to discuss their newfound affection for Harvey and Barbara did not want to risk ruining it for her Kryptonian.

The blonde alien grasped Barbara's hands tightly, just enough to not break them. She looked deeply into Barbara's blue eyes. "You told me you were sick of all the lies. I've been trying to make up for mine. Now it's your turn."

Sighing deeply, Barbara squeezed Kara's strong hands in her human ones. "Alright…"

The waitress came back with their meal, a small pizza; half cheese, half pepperoni. Both girls couldn't help but give a small smile. They sneaked a quick glance at Harvey.

He looked up just in time to catch their wandering eyes and smirked. The girls blushed and quickly looked away. The events earlier that day still ran through their heads. Barbara picked up a piece of pizza and nibbled on it.

Kara waited patiently, chewing on her own slice.

"It's a long story…" Barbara began. Kara just smiled and motioned for her to continue. Barbara sighed. "Well, it started two years ago, just when the Joker was starting to make an appearance. Dent had been elected as Gotham City's District Attorney…"

Barbara continued to tell her story while Kara listened attentively. They ate their pizza as the redhead talked. The human told Kara about how Dent had been Gotham's 'White Knight' and about all the criminals he'd pulled off of the streets. She told the alien about how Dent had taken the Batman's place in an effort to detain the Joker, and how he'd been abducted and hooked to a bunch of oil drums in a warehouse somewhere. She explained that his girlfriend had been tied up as well and how she had died in the explosion while Dent had been horrendously scarred for the rest of his life, physically and somewhat mentally. And finally, she talked about how the Joker had corrupted Dent's mind to take revenge, costing his job and almost his life.

Batman and the newly appointed Commissioner Gordon had been able to cover the story up and allow him another chance. She conveniently left out the part where Two-Face had threatened her family.

Barbara took a bite of her last slice of pizza. Kara was silent, licking grease of her fingers, having finished her side already. The redhead looked back up at her lover.

"You better hope he didn't hear any of that," she said teasingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harvey grading papers and finishing his own pizza.

Kara wiped her hands on her skirt, her bright blue eyes contemplative. She finally looked up at her girlfriend. "Does Bruce know he's working at a college?" she asked.

Barbara shook her head. "Not yet." She finished her pizza. "I wasn't going to tell him until Dent started acting strange. Or at least did something noteworthy." She took a drink of her soda. "But now that Dick knows he's sure to tell him."

"What about the clown? Does Dick know about him?"

"Nope," chirped Barbara with a smile. "He's gonna throw a tantrum when he walks in on them. Bruce and Alfred can't keep him a secret forever."

Kara smiled. "You guys are just full of secrets, aren't you?"

Barbara returned it with a smirk. "We blame Bruce."

Kara laughed.

* * *

So, I'm sorry for those of you who have this on your alerts, that this hasn't been updated. I meant to do it a long time ago, but like I mentioned in a different fic, my computer crashed and I just got a new one a few days ago. I've been typing up other fics before I got around to typing his chapter up.

The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

Please review and tell me what you think! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Supergirl or Superman. Or anyone else, for that matter.

…Except the Joker. Heath Ledger owns him just as much as the comic book writers do.

Warnings: Threesome. FemSlash, characters are a little OOC, language, sexy bits. This fic is taken from the Batman comics, cartoon, and The Dark Knight. **There will be spoilers**. Maybe mentions from the old movies. There's also a little cross-dressing in this chapter.

If you have a problem with any of the aforementioned warnings above, I will kindly ask you leave.

Note: This fic was originally written by my good friend Katie and me. It all started on a trip to Six Flags and a conversation about comic books that just had no ending. So we decided that since Harvey Dent doesn't get enough love, we're going to give him twice as much! Katie brought a notebook to school and we just decided to pass it back and forth and see what happened. This is our love-child, which we have had so much fun on.

Note 2: **For the sake of this fic, Barbara was not with her family when they were threatened in The Dark Knight. **It was just the Commissioner, his wife and Barbara's little brother.

So apparently, Katie stopped talking to me (very sad) and consequently ended this fic. So I'm just going to type up the rest of the chapters I have written down and afterwards probably discontinue this fic, especially since nobody seems to be reading this and I'm not getting any reviews.

* * *

A couple of days later, the blonde and redheaded teens were studying together in Barbara's apartment when they heard the front door slam. Both girls looked up at the sound, confused, but they didn't have to worry for long. Dick burst through the bedroom door, his face both embarrassed and angry. "Bruce and that psychotic clown are…_together_!"

Barbara chuckled and Kara bit back a smile, but Bruce Wayne himself casually walked through the open door. He was followed by a woman with a green skirt and a dark purple sweater, her face towards the ground. Kara thought she looked a little strange.

"Dick, calm down. We need to talk about this," Bruce said calmly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "And you never finished what you were saying about Harvey."

But the former Boy Wonder just glared heatedly. "And you even brought _him_ along? What if he kills someone?"

Kara's blue eyes widened as she looked closer at the 'woman'. The Joker raised his head and smiled, twin scars running up his cheeks. He licked the scar on his lower lip.

"Hi-i-i…" he said with a small wave.

Barbara grinned widely. "Hi, Jack!" she chirped. She got off the bed and wrapped the Joker in a hug.

Dick's eyes widened comically. Then he narrowed them. "You knew about this?" he shouted.

The redhead was fully expecting the Joker to push her away, so she was pleasantly surprised when he returned her embrace. She turned around in his arms, smiling sweetly at the raging Dick. "Oops?"

The clown kept his arms around Barbara's waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, smirking. "Aw, is de wittle Birdie feewing left out?" he taunted.

Dick's face flushed with anger. "Why you no good, dirty little -!" He made a grab for the Joker, pulling Barbara away from him in the process. The Joker cackled, dancing away from the angry Bird and hiding behind Bruce's muscular frame. Dick glared murder at him. Jack just stuck his tongue out with a smirk.

Bruce crossed his arms, glaring down at the both of them. "Enough," he ordered. Joker grinned sheepishly up at him. Bruce ignored the look. He glared at Dick – who was still flushed with anger – and looked over at Barbara, who was watching the entire scene in amusement. Kara was running her hand through Barbara's curly red hair.

Bruce nodded a greeting to the blonde. Kara smiled back. He turned his attention back to Dick, ignoring the Joker's shuffling towards the bed. "What were you going to say about Dent?"

The Joker had to stifle his laughter. Memories of the ex-District Attorney and himself in an outfit similar to the one he was in now surfaced in his mind. The girls gave him a weird look. But he ignored them. He flopped down on the bed with a giggle.

Dick took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger over the Joker, and blurted out, "Harvey Dent is a college professor at the school. I just found out, but Barbara has a class with him and said he hasn't done anything weird."

Barbara winced when her name was mentioned and wanted to sink into the bed when Bruce set his intense gaze on her. She grabbed Kara's hand for support.

"Why did you not tell me this?" demanded Bruce. "Harvey's unstable and needs to be kept under surveillance while in the public."

"I actually thought you already knew…" Babs muttered. Then she couldn't help but grin at her alien. "And I'm pretty sure he's thinking just fine…"

When Kara giggled, the Joker crawled behind them and whispered, "He's a damn sexy guy, isn't he? Not as handsome as my Brucie, but still…" Jack trailed off and both girls flushed a deep red.

The clown cackled at the expected reaction, but Dick was not nearly so amused. "You think the bastard's hot? He's a psychopathic murderer!" The girls just shrugged and looked at Bruce, whose face was thoughtful.

"It could be just what Harvey needs…" the undercover Bat muttered and the Joker laughed excitedly at his lover's train of thought.

"A wittle threesome for de sad wittle freak! My Brucie is brilliant!" Bruce gave the clown a look.

Both Kara and Barbara had imagined the scene before, but with it said out in the open, their faces took on a brilliant shade of red.

Dick's face flushed an angry red. "You can't seriously think he can reform, can you?" he asked Bruce.

Bruce stared into Dick's eyes, and then glanced at Jack. He was sitting on the bed between the two embarrassed blonde and red-haired girls, grinning. Jack grinned up at him innocently. Despite his scars, he did look relatively young and innocent without the makeup. Bruce felt his lips twitch upward, but held it in. He looked back at Dick. "_I _can't reform him," he stated. He glanced back at Barbara and Kara.

Dick followed his gaze. His eyes widened. "Nah-uh."

"Dick…" Bruce started.

Joker watched the men in amusement. He played with the hem of his skirt, giggling as Dick looked ready to blow up in Bruce's face again. Then he pursed his lips.

The Bird's babbling was starting to annoy him. The two pretty females were much more interesting. They obviously knew something about Mr. Dent. There was no way he would find out with an angry Nightwing in the room.

Jack grinned widely, scars stretching. "Well!" he shouted. The girls jumped and Dick glared at him. "This has been _extremely_ entertaining!" He hopped off the bed, strutting up to his lover and the former Boy Blunder. "But now I'm bored, and the girls look like cherries, therefore, they have something interesting to say that will keep me entertained." He grabbed both men's arms – Dick protesting – and led them to the door. He opened it and forcefully pushed them out.

"What the hell?" Dick shouted.

"Calm down, Birdie. I won't eat them." He grinned. "Not my type." And with that, he grabbed Bruce's tie and pulled him down into a kiss. Dick flushed, angry – of course – and embarrassed. The girls in the room squealed. Joker grinned and pushed Bruce away. "Girl talk," was his only explanation for the playboy's questioning eyes.

The door slammed in their faces and the lock clicking on the other side was audible.

Bruce blinked. "Well, that was interesting…" He looked over at his adopted son. His face was red and he was glaring death at Bruce. "Dick…"

And Dick promptly proceeded to blow up in Bruce's face.

In the bedroom, Jack leaned against the door with a sigh. He cackled loudly as he heard Dick all but screaming at Bruce. He was tempted to run back out there and smack him. But instead, he turned and faced the girls.

They were trying to stop their giggling, faces red. Jack grinned.

"So," he started. "First thing's first." The girls looked up at him. He pointed at Kara. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kara's eyes widened. "W-what?" she stuttered. Barbara glared at Jack.

Jack crossed his arms. "Oh, don't give me that crap," he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, what are you doing _here_? In Gotham? Shouldn't you be helping the Big Blue Buffoon?"

Barbara gawked at him. "Did Bruce…?" Kara stared at him, wide-eyed.

The clown grinned widely. "Nope. He didn't have to." He walked over to the bed, lying down next to Barbara, head in his hands, feet kicking in the air. "Do you want to know how many times he's kicked me out of the cave because I hacked his computer?" He tugged on one of his faded green curls, licking his lips. "But really, what are you doing in Gotham?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Barbara reached over and rubbed her thigh soothingly. "Uh… school, really…"

The Joker smirked. "Oh, so it has nothing to do with certain pretty redheads then?"

Barbara punched his shoulder. "Shut up, Jack!"

Jack glared up at her, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You're embarrassing her!" Barbara retorted. She then wrapped her arms around her lover. "And she got a great scholarship here, so leave her alone."

Jack's eye lit up mischievously and looked pointedly at the two of them. "So you _are_ banging each other then?"

Kara laughed at the clown's audacity, but nodded all the same. The former villain's antics amused her.

"What about Dent? You two sexing up Blondie yet?" When both girls blushed, the Joker smirked. "Yes, then?"

"No, but it has crossed our minds a few times…" Barbara answered.

"I figured you would never say anything with Birdie around." Jack grinned.

"Ex-Birdie," corrected Babs with a small smirk. Kara laughed.

Jack waved his hand flippantly "Details. He still relates himself to a bird." His eyes grew curious as he stared up at the females. "Brucie won't tell me what happened between them. And I know the Bird won't tell me. So why'd they split?"

Barbara sighed, glancing at Kara. "They just… don't see eye to eye on a lot of subjects."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Kara added.

"They didn't ever…" the Joker waved his arms, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "ya know…" His green eyes grew jealous and angry.

The redhead suddenly couldn't help herself. She laughed loudly, running a hand through faded green-blonde hair. "God, no!"

Jack smacked her hand away, all smiles again. "Okee-dokee." He smirked. "Now, back to Dent." The girls shared a look with one another. "The burn is sexy, isn't it?"

Both girls' faces suddenly resembled a Christmas light. They thought back to the other day when Harvey had flirted with them after class. The following day, they had walked into class together, Barbara having a little trouble walking and sitting. Dent had given them a little knowing smirk, while Kara had had the biggest, satisfied smile on her face. Dent chuckled softly at the two of them.

Both girls were brought out of their shared memory by the Joker's raucous laughter. He was rolling on his back, face red with amusement.

Barbara and Kara flushed.

"Ha- aha! Your faces! Whoo-hoo hee ha ha ha - OW!" He was cut off when he was suddenly whacked in the face. Jack growled, snarling up at Kara who held a pillow above her head threateningly. He rolled over, still glaring at the blonde. "What the hell?"

Kara smiled innocently at him. Barbara sensed the oncoming confrontation.

The Joker's face spread into a maniacal grin and he grabbed a pillow of his own off of the bed. The challenge in his eyes was clear, as was Kara's gleam of mischief.

Barbara sighed then laughed as a pillow came down over Kara's head, knocking her to the ground. The redhead slipped into a chair and watched, laughing, as her pillows exploded in a flurry of feathers and cotton. Soon, the battle was over because of a lack of pillows. The fluffy white stuff coated the bedroom floor like snow and the two combatants lay side by side laughing hard and struggling to breathe.

A giggle erupted from Jack and he leaned up over the alien and smiled at the Batgirl. "Ms. Gordon, I approve of your lady lover." The blonde smirked. She wrapped her arms around her human and lifted her up, taking the redhead's place in the chair and setting her in her lap.

"Well, thank you for the blessing, but it's not like _that _would stop us," Kara replied. She felt Barbara sink into her and kissed the top of her head. Just then, Bruce and Dick walked into the room and Joker waltzed over, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist. He stuck his tongue out at Dick, who flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the mattress.

"Be nice to Dent," Bruce addressed the lovers. "Befriend him. Who knows what it'll turn into? Dick, I'm sorry, but this is the how it is."

Dick lifted his head long enough to stick his tongue out at the two older men. Then he noticed the white stuff and pillow cases decorating the floor. "What the hell happened?" He motioned to the cotton and feathers.

Kara shrugged. "Pillow war," was her answer. She pulled Barbara closer to her.

Barbara relaxed in her grip with a sigh. Then she looked over at Jack. "You're buying me new pillows," she said.

The harlequin shrugged, smirking. He wrapped his arm around Bruce's. "That's what rich boyfriends are for," he stated with a smile. Then he looked questioningly up at Bruce. "I thought I locked that door…"

Bruce smirked. "I'm Batman."

Kara and Barbara laughed uproariously. Jack pouted. Dick sat up on the bed, twirling a feather absently in his hand. "He's an expert pick-lock," he stated. Then he smirked. "You live with him, you fight with him; shouldn't you know details like that?" he asked the clown tauntingly.

The green-haired man's eyes narrowed at the college boy. "You are just asking for it, Blunder Boy," Jack growled menacingly. The only thing that kept him from attacking the ex-Robin was Bruce's hand on his arm.

The black-haired boy growled. He started to get up, but Kara grabbed his arm and pushed him back down on the bed forcefully. Dick yelped, rubbing his arm and glaring at the blonde. Kara ignored him.

Barbara cocked her head to the side, staring up at Bruce. "There's a football game on Saturday. You guys wanna come?"

"I'm sure it would help the brainless playboy image," said Kara with an innocent smile.

"Ha ha." Bruce started to pull Jack out of the room. The harlequin followed him with no resistance, wiggling his fingers in Dick's direction. "We'll see about it," Bruce answered from the doorway.

"Keep an eye on Harvey-poo!" Jack called back to them.

Once they heard the front door close, Dick finally blew up. He jumped off the bed, face flushed and scowl in place. He paced back and forth in front of the bed.

"Oh, Richard, calm down," ordered Barbara.

Dick whirled on her. "Calm down? Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to 'calm down'? Bruce is dating a maniac! And not just any maniac, no! It's the fucking Joker!"

"His name is Jack…" Kara muttered.

The enraged college boy glared hotly at her. "I don't care! He's a psychopath! You expect me to be calm about this? He tried to kill me! He tried to kill _you_!" He pointed at Barbara. "And now Bruce is telling you guys to seduce Harvey Two-Face Dent? The clown's corrupting him!"

"Dick, you're overreacting," Barbara explained calmly.

"We had our own plan in mind for Dent," Kara continued. "Bruce just totally gave us his blessing."

"Blessing?"

Barbara sighed exasperatedly. "Dick, if you would just let me explain…"

"What is there to explain? I think I know enough," Dick said darkly.

"Dick…" Barbara got up and reached a hand out to him.

"No, Babs. I'm out of here."

And with that, Dick stomped out of the room. Barbara winced when the front door was slammed shut.

"That could have gone better…" she muttered.

Kara rubbed her shoulder, kissing her cheek. She offered a small smile. "He'll come around."

Barbara smiled back.

* * *

Whoo! That was longer than the last chapter! Excitement!

This chapter was basically an excuse to have the Joker say "Girl talk" and have a pillow fight with Kara.

I also realize that there are a lot of time skips in this. For that, I am a little sorry.

So, I think I only have two more chapters written out (((THERE'S A LIME IN THE NEXT ONE))) and like I said up top, after the last couple I may discontinue the fic. Especially since it's very unpopular right now.

**So if you want me to continue writing this fic, I need reviews.**

**Please.**


End file.
